


Spring Day

by hanabyulse



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabyulse/pseuds/hanabyulse
Summary: a wheesun one-shot where yongsun tries to escape her feelings for wheein, but keeps coughing up rose petals.
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Spring Day

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my twitter account @hambyulie

It started on a spring day. Yongsun was outside with her friends, Wheein, Moonbyul, and Hyejin to watch the cherry blossom trees bloom.

She thought it was just a mindless idea but as they admired the pink leaves falling from their branches, she turned to look at her friends. At Wheein, who looked like a movie. Wheein, whose cheeks were the same hue of the cherry blossoms.

Yongsun felt a twinge in her chest, she scrunched her face up at the unfamiliar pain. Wheein looked at her curiously, perhaps even with worry. Of course, she was her friend after all.

It was that hand. It was that hand on her shoulder placed with comfort that caused it. "Yongsun-unnie, are you okay?"

She coughed up a single petal. And that much was a peculiar sight for all four of them. Strange as it was, it had never happened to Yongsun before.

After that, they rarely brought it up again. But Yongsun still felt that pinch in her chest—its wrenching feeling, even when she didn't know what was causing it.

She wouldn't describe herself as a popular girl in school. She never would be. Unlike Wheein, or Moonbyul, or Hyejin. The only reason why she became friends with them in the first place was thanks to Wheein taking her under her wing.

It felt like things had fallen into place naturally like that. As though things were always meant to be that way with the four of them—with Moonbyul always bubbling up new trouble, Wheein always being pined after by boys and girls alike in their school, Hwasa telling all of them to lighten up, and Yongsun keeping them in their places.

On Thursdays, Moonbyul and Hwasa would have a different schedule than Yongsun and Wheein, which left the two to themselves for lunch.

"Hey, you're not coughing up any more petals are you?" Wheein spoke. Yongsun feared to do so, for a reason she didn't know. The smile Wheein gave her after those words felt like a punch straight to her gut. Quite literally, at that.

Her grip felt weak. She dropped her spoon and fork. Oh, here it went again. The pain almost demanded to be let in her chest, she coughed in hopes that would make it go away. But it didn't.

"Yongsun-unnie, you better not be pulling a joke on me!" The younger girl whined, her lips shaped in a pout. Yongsun furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head.

She gathered her hands around her mouth, although it had only happened once before, she almost knew.

Another petal.

This time around, Wheein took a closer look. "It's a rose petal."

"Unnie, have you been eating roses lately?" It sounded like a joke to Yongsun, so silence filled the air between them.

"Hey, I know I'm weird sometimes but I don't _eat_ roses." She defended herself with an almost offended look, making Wheein burst into laughter.

"It was just a thought!" Yongsun smiled absentmindedly as she watched Wheein being unable to control her laughter.

Having a crush on Jung Wheein, a sophomore in the Fine Arts department, wasn't at all new. Even if you didn't have a crush on her, you would still find her pretty. How could you not?

 _How could you not?_ That was what was running through her head.

It was Valentine's Day, and even last year Wheein would always give them her spares. A single small girl couldn't possibly be able to eat that much chocolate, could she?

Their usual after school hangout spot was Moonbyul's house because her parents were rarely at home.

" _You look so much like art so I decided to turn you into one._ Bleh." Hyejin read a letter out loud, tossing it to the side after and stuffing her mouth with chocolate. Wheein cackled at the words, lifting a single leg up in second-hand embarrassment.

"Let me see it though." Generally, Wheein never cared much for her many admirers, saying love is a waste of time these days. She made exceptions when they created art in her name.

Hyejin handed her the framed piece of artwork, and Wheein handled it carefully, admiring the drawing. "At least it's drawn well."

With a sigh, she leaned her head on Yongsun's shoulder, reaching for another letter addressed to her to read herself, finally.

Oh.

It had been a while since she felt it again. But the feeling was familiar to her now. Yongsun gasped, her hand clutching at her chest. This had been the worst one yet. It felt like something was crawling into the very spaces of her lungs.

There were three of them now, scattered on the white carpet of Moonbyul's room.

"Well, that's a nice Valentine's surprise, unnie." Moonbyul joked, which made Hyejin punch her arm and she quickly exaggerated a reaction.

But Yongsun paid them no mind. She held her head and she couldn't think straight. The room was spinning.

"Yongsun-unnie, will you be alright?" Wheein's hands were on her back and shoulder. Then, she knew. It was her all this time. Maybe it had been her since the beginning.

The days following Valentine's, she tried to avoid her. In the hallways, Wheein would always smile and wave at her but she turned the other way. In the cafeteria, the three of them would be waiting for her when she would be eating at the rooftop.

Nothing else had bothered Wheein more. If her friend was sick, then so what? Why wouldn't Yongsun let them take care of her?

So she waited for her by the bathroom. She had to come eventually.

And she was right.

"Yah! Yongsun-unnie!" Her voice was raised and Yongsun turned around slowly, her eyes widened. Wheein sported her usual pout, but she knew her friend was actually hurt this time.

"Why have you been ignoring all of us this past week? It's not like any of us did something wrong, right? That's usually your job—to make sure none of us slip up." Her voice screamed sadness. Wheein held her friends so dear to her heart, and Yongsun knew that much. But she had to save herself.

"Wheein-ah... I'm sorry." was all she had to say before she turned her back again and went straight to the door. But Wheein grabbed her wrist and forced her to look at her.

"I'm still talking to you! Why won't you look me in the eye? Why do you always turn the other way? Is it me?" Tears were forming in the corner of her eye and Yongsun couldn't look away no matter how much she wanted to.

"Wheein..." She could barely speak out of the feeling creeping up her throat. Yongsun scrambled to get to the sink, her head buried.

When Wheein peeked at what it looked like, shocked would've been an understatement.

The sink was filled with rose petals. Not just one... or three. There had to at least be fifty.

"What's happening to you, unnie?" She sat beside Yongsun on the cold bathroom floor. Yongsun sighed, her hair sticking to her sticky forehead. She didn't look at Wheein.

"It's you. You're doing it to me."

It hurt her too. Even knowing why Yongsun was avoiding them—her, Wheein couldn't bear not knowing how she was doing. Was her condition getting worse? Were classes okay? She was still worried and knew Yongsun was too, of them.

Days and months passed until it was another school year. The three of them were starting to get used to Yongsun's absence. But the longing grew each day.

It was a spring day. They spent their last spring together. That spring day, the students in the hall were whispering with their eyes glued to Wheein.

At some point, she grew irritated by them.

"What's going on!?"

"Don't you know?" The freshmen felt small under Wheein's furious gaze.

"Know what?" She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Isn't she your friend? Well, she used to be, right? Yongsun—the senior. She died last week." Wheein thought it must be a prank. Right, someone was pulling this on her. Lord help Moonbyul if it was her again.

She laughed at their faces. "And that's not all. Her last words were a confession addressed to you."

Wheein took a step back.

It made sense. Why only she was causing those petals.

"No."

She made a run for it. Her classes weren't over yet, but that didn't mean anything. She grabbed her bike and pedaled the quickest she had ever done in her life.

When she reached the door, a barely-there Mrs. Kim greeted her. They made small talk over tea she was serving the guests.

"I should've called you over the day we knew. She refused until the very end, you know."

"But why?"

"She said, even in death, she couldn't escape you. Those were her last words. Saying she's sorry to you and she should've known from the start it would've been you. Only you."

That night, Wheein walked home with her bike in regret--regret she hadn't said anything any sooner.


End file.
